Fighting for Love
In a lot of stories, the hero or heroine must stand up against an enemy to save his or her love interest from the antagonist or a bully, usually a misandrist, misogynist, or love rival. In other words, the protagonist is Fighting for Love. Examples * Hubie fights Drake to save his true love, Marina, from his rival's evil hands. * The Beast fights with Gaston on the castle tower in a desperate attempt to win back Belle's hand. * The Bog King fights Roland to prevent him from spraying the love potion on his true love, Marianne. *Zane Forrester and Laura Forrester fight their family for each other's love even though they are brother and sister, they are both deeply in love. *Spider-Man fights Harry Osborn for Mary Jane Watson. *Shang standing up to Lord Qin to marry Mulan. *Gru standing up to El Macho to save Lucy. *Mr. Bean tries to get that man who dancing with Irma Gobb out of the picture in the dancing club. *Graeme Willy fights with Clive and the Men in Black for Ruth. * Kim Boggs stands up to Jim to protect Edward Scissorhands. * Victor Van Dort fights Lord Barkis Bittern to save Victoria Everglot and win her hand in marriage. * When Ronno tries to steal Faline away, Bambi literally locks horns (or antlers) with him to save his lady love. *Garnet fights to Jasper for Ruby and Sapphire's love. *Sora confesses to Saix that Kairi is more important to him than anyone else *Superman fights Lex Luthor, General Zod or anyone else for Lois Lane. *Sam Witwicky fights Dylan Gould for Carly Spencer to destroy the Deceptions and save the world. *Bambi fights Ronno and Men's Dogs for Faline. *King Kong fights T-Rexes and porches for Ann and Jack's love. *Harry Potter fights Lord Voldemord and his minios to Jenny. * Blu fights Nigel for Jewel. * Edward Scissorhands fights Jim for Kim's affections, and later fights to protect her from Jim. Quotes: Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdRkSkOLTQM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1DG6f_6nZ8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daAkMQHnuTM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yR0DUdCJbx0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JARVfb-FBg Gallery Hubie standing up to Drake.png|Hubie fighting drake for Marina's love. Cornelius facing Grundel.png|Prince Cornelius facing Grundel for Thumbelina. Brooklynn_Proulx_13.jpg|Laura and Zane fight their family for their love Pi facing Troy.png|Pi and challenging Troy for Cordelia's heart. Gru facing El Macho.png|Gru standing up to El Macho to save Lucy. image.jpg|Shang standing up to Lord Qin to marry Mulan. Mr. Bean.jpg|Mr. Bean tries to get that man who dancing with Irma Gobb out of the picture. Eric facing Ursula.png|Eric about to impale Ursula to save Ariel. Victor Van Dort standing up to Lord Barkis.png|Victor Van Dort standing up to Lord Barkis for Emily's love. Jail_Break_(19).PNG|Garnet standing up to Jasper for Ruby and Sapphire's love. Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9885.jpg|Blu about to launching Nigel out of the plane for injuring Jewel. Spider-Man save Mary Jane from The Gangs.jpeg|Spider-Man saving Mary Jane from street thugs. Tails heard Zooey's Screaming.jpeg|Tails heard Zooey's Screaming and decide to save her from Mega Sora_saw_that_Kairi_was_okay.gif|After looking for Kairi, he realized that she was okay vlcsnap-2010-07-26-17h09m45s232.jpg|The Beast fights with Gaston in the castle tower in a desperate attempt to win back Belle's hand. D400F784-601E-470C-A5A7-F2A5F3747266.png|Sam Witwicky facing Dylan Gould for his girlfriend Carly bandicam 2019-01-16 20-53-25-335.jpg|Izuku saving Uraraka from being eliminating. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Freedom